I was Hurt, and You Healed Me
by cows4ever
Summary: A girl was destined to overpower her clan, so she was exiled away from her village. She was broken, sad, and hurt over the fact. She made some friends in the village she found, but a few years later, she is sent back with her team, only to enter the Chunin Exams. She's met with memories, friendship, family, and love. What can she do now? LeeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, so please ask someone else that question now, okay?**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, a few years after the Village Hidden in the Leaves was established, the Hyuga clan had a profiecy fore told. A young girl that was born into the cadett branch will be different from the rest, in looks and in power. She would be too powerfull for them to handle, and would deplete in numbers. So, when the child came, and seemed old enough to take care of her own, they left her, told her to leave. To seperate herself from her family, her brother, her father, and her cousin. "Neji-nii-kun?" she asked sleepily, the night before she was sent away from the leaf village. Neji, the girls older brother, looked into her Hyuga eyes, and held up a pair of sissors. "Neji-kun?" the girl asked again, her whiteish eyes widening from seeing the pale moonlight glint off of the silver object.

"I'm sorry, Natsuko-nee-chan," the boy said, sadness in his own eyes, similiar to his little sister. Lifting his free hand, Neji took a strand of his sister's long sky blue hair, and snipped a strand of her silky hair. "Brother?" she asked questionly, innocence staring straight through him. The dark haired boy felt really bad. He was sworn to secrecy by his Uncle, saying that he could not tell his only sister that she could not stay at home anymore. "Natsuko-chan. I'll always love you," the older Hyuga said, and he left, after pocketing the strand of his sisters hair. Neji really did love Natsuko, and he treasured her only reminders of her: pictures he was able to save from the fireplace, gifts she bought him for no reason, and, of course, the piece of hair he cut the day before he left.

Little did the clan know, that by casting the little girl away, would only come and bite them in the bottom. Natsuko cried and cursed at her family, only using the words that she knew from memory. She was six years old, alone in a forest, and she had no idea where she was going. A week after she was cast off, she came across a village, where the sun shone brightly, everyone was always happy, and people treated her like a human being. They called the village, the Hidden Village in the Sky. Natsuko grew up in a foster care, living with a family of five, the Fujiara's. When she graduated with the oldest of the three kids, she was put on a team with two other kids. One was named Osawa Hotaka, a red haired, grey eyed boy who was calm and collected, like one of her foster brothers.

The other person, a purple eyed, blonde haired girl who could be a bit complicated in some areas... mostly if it's about boys. Her name was Juniko Asami, and she was one of the first females of the Village in the Sky that became her friend. And so, the day came when their sensei, Umehito Isamu, told them that they were going to enter the next Chunin Exams in Konoha. Natsuko's team knew about her Konoha problem, and they tried not to talk about that village too much. "I'll go," she said simply, while she walked off towards her house, and even if she had to face that family, she's survive. She knew she will.

And so, that brings us to right now, where I, Hyuga Natsuko, and my team, are heading to the dreaded Konohagakure. "Natsuko-chan? Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Asami asked while fixing her eyeshadow in a little pocket mirror. "Yes. I've told you many times before that. If I even see them, I'll go the opposite way that they are," I said, glaring at the forest floor. The Sky village was only a few miles away from the Leaf village, so that was why it took a week to get there for a 6 year old. I felt a warm hand enter my own and I found my calm team mate trying to calm my anger. It sometimes annoyed me with what Asami could do. I do not see how you would want to look pretty when you're a ninja.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and a few minutes later, we stood in front of the large gates of my past town... Oh fudge...

**This is a romance, just to let you know. And I know that it's a little late, but here's some character Info:**

Name: Hyuga Natsuko

Hair: sky blue, waist length

Eyes: lavender/white (can do Bakugan, she learned it when she was four)

Likes: apples, the cows that graze in the farms, and snow rabbits

Dislikes: cats, most of her family, and woodpeckers

Name: Osawa Hotaka

Hair: red and shaggy

Eyes: grey

Likes: his team mates mostly, and his pet dog Iwao

Dislikes: when someone messes with his "girls" (Natsuko and Asami)

Name: Juniko Asami

Hair: blonde, shoulder length

Eyes: purple

Likes: any cute boy she sees, her friends, pineapples, and her cat, Pennies

Dislikes: people that reject her, the wrong shade of color that doesn't look good with her outfit, and people that are so conceded with themselves

Name: Umehito Isamu

Hair: brown

Eyes: green

Likes: his village, his very _sharp_ objects, and Fuji Hatoru, a green haired, blue eyed girl

Dislikes: enimies, when someone says a very hate filled comment about his team, and his sisters dog, Robin

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. That's that. It's very sad when you don't own something that you really like... :'(**

**Chapter Two**

We entered the gates of the village, and I nearly started to lose my cool. But a squeeze from Hotaka, calmed me back down. "I think I want to stay near you guys now," I squeaked, now feeling the dread of this trip. The Hyuga clan was as large as any other clan, but unlike most clans, they have certain areas they like to hang out in. And I plan to avoid those areas. Isamu-sensei told us to look around, but stay inside the gates so that we don't get lost. So when he poofed away, my team mates made me the tour guide. "I don't know where everything is! And if I did, they could have switched it on me!" I growled. I was not in a good mood right now. Being in the same village as my family has shot my stress levels up.

"Just try!" Asami squealed. She seemed really excited to be here. Probably because she wanted to see if there were any cute guys around. "FINE!" I yelled, and marched my way in any direction. I had no idea where I was going, but I just let my feet march anywhere they wanted to. After a few minutes, we reached a bridge, already being occupied by three people around my age. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to be jumping around, yelling and glaring at another boy with dark hair and onyx eyes. While he was yelling at the other boy, a pink haired, green eyed girl was yelling at the blonde. "Excuse us," I murmered, and the three kids turned their heads towards us. "Hey! I know you!" yelled the loud one, and I had to hold back a wince. It was loud, and it was annoying...

"No, you don't," I said, and I pushed past them, still holding onto Hotaka's warm hand. And no, we are not a couple. He's just a touchy feely person. I heard a familiar female voice start babbling with one of the people. "Asami," I called, and we walked on. Yep, definatly not in the mood to be here...

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The next day, after I woke up with Asami's snoring, and Hotaka taking a shower in the bathroom. We shared a bedroom while our sensei had a one bed hotel room. I slept with Hotaka, the most sensible of the two, and let the blonde haired girl to do her snoring else where. Getting dressed into my usual outfit, a blood red skirt the reached the halfway point of my thighs, a black T-shirt, and a pair of black nin shoes, and brushing my long blue hair, I walked outside to eat some breakfast. I walked into the ramen shop, a place I found while my friends were trying to catch up. "One bowl of Miso ramen please," I said, and the owner smiled at me, and began to make my food. Next to me was the same blonde kid from yesterday, the one that was arguing on the bridge.

When I finally got my food, he seemed to notice me sitting a few seats away. "Hey! You're that girl from yesterday!" he grinned, as if he just answered the hardest riddle in the whole world. "Yeah! And you're that boy from yesterday. The loud and annoying one," I said, eating my ramen and trying to block out his annoying voice. "And you were here before, but you left!" he said, after scooting over to sit by me. "Yeah. How'd you remember?" I asked him, a bit surprised that this kid could remember something 6 years ago. I bet, he couldn't even remember what happened when he woke up. "Well, you were my friend back then. Do you remember?" he asked me, looking into my hated Hyuga eyes. Yes, I hate my eyes. Reminds me too much of my "family".

"I don't think so," I murmered, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Naruto. My name was Naruto. Do you remember me now?" he asked me again, and I could kinda remember a kid named that. He was always alone, and I always made it my duty to keep people happy. So I tried to make him happy. "I kinda remember a kid named Naruto. But he was cute back then. And you don't fit in my cryteria of cute," I said bluntly, and I could see his smile fall a little. "But.." I began, and his smile brightened a little in hope," people do change when they get older." After that, he started to talk about the things I missed after I left the village and what he pulled on other people. "Natsuko-chan!" I heared, my name coming from a very loud voice that snored all night.

"I gotta go," I said, after setting aside my chopsticks, and left some money to pay for my food. "See you later, Naruto-kun," I said, smiling a small smile. I think, even though my family's here, I guess catching up with some old friends makes it better...

We entered the building that held the exams, and turned in our forms early. Hotaka and Asami had woken up earlier then usual, and they couldn't go back to sleep, so they woke me up early to go to the exams. "I'm sooooooo bored!" I grumbled, regretting not bringing a book to read. My team ignored me, and it was annoying. Like some things in the world. Poeple started to file in, from the Sound, Leaf, and Sand. Others came, but I couldn't identify their headbands. I saw a team from our village, their headbands had the same sun pattern on the silver plate. When I saw them, they saw us. "Nee-chan!" two of them yelled, smiling and running over, while draging the poor team mate behind them. Fujiara Mamoru and Manami were twins from the family I was staying with untill I turn 18.

Manami, being the female twin, had long green hair that reached mid-back, large brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. Mamoru, the male, had shorter green hair, and his brown eyes held more manlyness then his sister did. "Manami, Mamoru. Get off," I said, and the two siblings jumped off, ready to introduce us to their other person on their team. "This is Tamauo Kazuhiko," Mamoru said, pulling a black haired, blue eyed boy by the arm. "Yo," he said, and I nodded back to him, and we looked away, looking somewhere else. I am sooooooo bored...

**Eh... Tell me what you think. No harsh words please. Critisisim? I have to check with my boss. See you... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The proctor arrived just in time before some Grass or Rain ninjas pounce on the team that kept yapping away with each other. One was Naruto, and some of his friends, even the people that were with him when we arrived here a few days ago. The teacher, Ibiki, told us the rules. "So no cheating, no copying, when you get caught you and your team are out..." I heard Asami whisper to herself. She sometimes had a hard time to remember things, since her head is mostly stuck in Hot-Boy-Heaven. "I bet you," I said to her," that we'll pass this test like a breeze through an open feild."

"What's the prize?" she asked me, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders, and raised an eyebrow at me. Her purple eyes held a spark of interest in them, and her body language and the way her head was turned showed that she was listening. Duh.

"I have to... go shopping with you if the bet is lost. And if I win, you have to wear zero make-up and speak to zero new "Hot Boys"... FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS," I betted, looking at her, confident. She wouldn't last a week without make-up OR speak to new guys or hot ones. "F-Fine! If you win, I could t-t-totally do that," she said, now looking a bit scared. If she didn't want to do the bet, she could have said so.

"UGH-um," Ibiki said, glaring at us with fire in his black eyes. "Sorry," I muttered, and as I chose a number from the bowl thingy or whatever it was, I noticed someone who looked oddly, _very oddly_, familair to me. I just pushed that feeling aside, and walked to my seat, which was next to a girl with brown hair, tied up in two buns, and a creepy looking grass nin. I mean, who covered their face except for their pink eyes? *Shudder*

"Hey," I said, and nodded my head backwards, my chin pushing up towards her. You know, kinda like the people in gangs do to each other to other gang members? Yeah, that thing. "Hello," she greeted back, and we lapsed into silence once again, like when I walked over here. We waited a few more minutes like that, the only noise coming from tapping shoes, ruffling paper, and other random utensils that people brought with them.

"Now... begin!" the proctor said, and we flipped over the paper that some Chunin gave to us while we waited for the first test to begin. Even though we weren't supposed to cheat, I did it anyways. I couldn't solve any of these questions. Except for one, which was about kekkei genkai, since I have one. But I don't like to talk about it, since my brother and family has one too. Now that I realize it, they could be kind of annyoing, since they did these things that kinda ticked me off. Like Hinata-chan. I mean, she's nice, but the tapping thing... well, I'd like to see you try and live with that most of your life. And then her father with the 'Oh your younger sisters gonna be more awesome then you so I'll let you deal with your own problems'. Yeah, I saw him pay more attention to Hanabi then to Hinata, who's SUPPOSED to be THE NEXT IN LINE! Idiot.

But what ticked me off the most, was the elders. I still have no idea why they took me away from them, and I was SUPER DUPER BOOPER ANGRY AT THEM FOR THAT. One of these days, I'm gonna go up to them, and probably do something I'd never do to anyone else. I'd give them the bird. Which is probably not a good idea to do when someone more wiser and older then you who knows a lot moer jutsus. Sorry, got off into a tangent.

Anyways, I used my bakugan, using a different jutsu to put a sliencing jutsu on me so they wouldn't hear the faint popping noise that came from my violet/white eyes. Why did they make sounds anyways?

I finished in about fifteen more minutes, using the guy in front of me's paper. Is that proper grammar? IDK. I looked around the room, spotting the guy from earlier, the one that grabbed my attention from the beginning. Why was he so familair. He had long dakr hair, that was tied a little bit near the ends of the strands, whitish eyes, and... dear lord. He can't be!

**Sorry it took me so long to write this up. Had a little writers block and some summer/fall homework to do and finish. So review or something... maybe even fav or follow? Or even just read it? =^.^= :P ;) D: d: :) (did you spot the saddy face?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Natsuko-chan? You okay?" Hotaka asked me, as we walked with the second proctor to the next exam. She jumped in after a few minutes of Ibiki talking about the 10th question not really being there in the first place or whatever. "No. I am not. I think I just saw... _him_," I answered, glaring at the said boy. It was Neji, my "beloved brother", the one that let me be taken to the forest and probably die of hunger or thirst _or be mauled by a bear!_

"Is it..." Asami questioned, gasping when I turned the glare towards her. She could see it in my eyes, along with the other people hanging around us. Uncomfortable with the glares I shot them, they turned away, and I could practicly hear whistling as if they were trying to act as if they didn't see anything. "Hey Natsuko-chan!" Mamoru called, dragging his hyper sister and his other team mate after him. They ran up to us, a smile on Manami's face and a bored look on Kazuhiko's face. "Yo," we greeted each other, and some of the tension was let off, since Manami, Mamoru, and my own team mates began to giggle at our unison greets.

Kazuhiko-kun smirked and I just copied him. This was something that I could do a lot; copying another person just to annoy them or just for the heck of it. He raised his eyebrows, I raised mine. He stuck out his tounge, so I did that too. He did the chicken dance, I just stopped and watched as he made a fool of himself in front of the entire group that was still watching us. "Oh, so that's when you stop copying people," he grumbled, and he ignored me the rest of the time, as Anko (we found out her name as she crashed through the window- _literally!_) explained about the forest.

I zoned out most of the time, only hearing snippets like "2 scrolls", "dangerous animals" "do not open the scrolls EVER" and other various things. I do not like to pay attention anymore. Look on what that has gotten me since I was born. No, seriously, go back to the first chapter and read about what happened to me, then continue on with this one. I _dare_ you. Nah, you don't have to do that.

"Come on Natsu-chan. Let's go sign our names, giving them permission to murder us in our sleeps," Asami said, and I nearly had my eyes pop out of their sockets. "I DON'T WANNA DIE LIKE THAT. CAN WE PLEASE DROP OUT. I LIKE MY EYES!" I cried, and when the blonde started to laugh her butt off, I just wacked the back of her head. While rubbing it, she grumbled at me," Why'd you do that?" "Oh, you know why. You know why," I said, a creepy smile on my face. I like my creepy smile. It can scare you so much, that it will make you pee your pants. Except not when you aren't paying attention to me, and instead your eyes are shut, focusing on the already seering pain that running through your head. "Asami~! I didn't hit you that hard!"

"Yes you did!" she yelled, and we were both hit in the back of our heads this time. "OW!" we shouted, and Anko, the proctor, said, "Will you two knock it off already?! Your giving me a headache!"

**I know this is short and probably sucked, but LIVE WITH IT~! Thank you very much! :)**


End file.
